Electro-photography printing forms an image on a substrate by selectively charging or discharging a photoconductive drum corresponding to an image to be printed. A colorant is applied to the charged drum and subsequently transferred to the substrate.
Liquid electro-photography (‘LEP’) uses inks as the colorants. An LEP printing device typically comprises a binary ink developer that applies the ink to a photoconductor.
The photoconductor subsequently transfers the ink to an Intermediate Transfer Member (‘ITM’) which is responsible for printing the image onto the substrate.
In between each duty cycle, LEP printing devices are cleaned with a view to maintaining high image quality unadulterated by the previous printing cycles. Ineffective cleaning can adversely affect print quality.